OC story: Team BLJA
by the assassin of hope
Summary: A soldier seeking for greatness, A thief looking for a place, A loney boy with a dark secret, And a boy looking for his mother's acknowledgementThis is what defines team BLJA. (No longer accpeting ocs.)
1. Chapter 1

Hello, This is a OC story. The teams name is BLJA as in Bluejay.I need Oc's With B,L,A We all know who my guy is going to be paired with Yang but tell me who you would like to be pair with in the submission send in the ocs tho Pm.

Full Name:

Age (15-21):

Gender:

Height (Feet/Inches plz):

Weight (lbs):

Physical Appearance:

Personality:

Hobbies/Interests:

Dislikes:

Weapon(s) and Fighting Style:

Sexual Orientation:

Short Backstory:

Other:

To began the oc's Here is my guy.

Full Name:Johnny griffin

Age (15-21):18

Gender:Male

Height (Feet/Inches plz):6 foot 3,

Weight (lbs):180 pounds

Physical Appearance: Messy silver hair, Black Biker Jacket with his place of work on the back 'Marks auto detailing and auto shop', He wears a shirt under it with a star on it and Black Jeans and a cut on his left eyebrow.

Personality:Well be friendy to anyone, But if anyone brings up his father or his past he well be kinda cold and well do anything to Change the topic.

Hobbies/Interests:Fixing things, Racing, Training, Yang.

Dislikes:Romen, The white fang, The women in red, Losing the people he loves, Meat.

Weapon(s) and Fighting Style: His father's axe, The axe has many cuts along the metal and a burnt to the point of it falling apart, But he refuses to get a new axe, Does a basic boxer style.

Sexual Orientation: straight.

Short Backstory: His dad was the chief of the vale Pd and a fallow swat team member by the call sign of Swift. During his 15 birthday, His father was killed by Cinder and Roman, at the end of birthday he has gotten the news about from His close friend and member Mark.

Other:Owns a small A.I named E.V.E Who looks like a small blue ball on his shoulder but manly In his sunglasses with a small cog on the sides.

There now go forth submit you got a small window, This well be up until I got all the oc's for the team, Btw the story well go along with The first season but with twist and edits.

GOOD LUCK!


	2. Chapter 2 Johnny griffin

Team BLJA chapter 1. Johnny Griffin

On a cold night, the people who work at the auto body shop where about to call it a night. Johnny Griffin the youngest worker there was charging into his normal clothes getting out of his jumpsuit in the locker room in the back. The owner of the shop, Mark Odessa was wearing his Vale pd tanktop and Combat pants, He never really was a man to wear shoes outside the shop Everyone there could see his really hairy feet. But being a monkey faunus was not really a big deal to him.

"Happy 18th birthday Johnny." He said knowing how rough this was for the boy. Johnny sighed. "Look Mark, I asked if you would reframe from saying the b word to me." Johnny said as he got his Jacket on and an Eight ball sweatband on his left arm.

"I was wondering if you still get the nightmares." He asked knowing the answer already, When Mark left for a day a few years back, the ones who killed his father filmed his death, He never forgot the faces he saw, one had bright orange hair and a black bowler hat and sadly he knows who the last one was all too well.

"Look, just don't get in any trouble like last year." Mark said referring to His scar, some punk name….Cardin was pulling on Mark's tail and when Johnny tried to stop him He got hit with a mace but only gotten the scar.

"Will, see you later Mark." Johnny said picking up his motorcycle keys as he began to began his silver detailing Motorcycle with a few black marks on it he saw Mark walk out.

"So I was wondering if eve had anything plan." He said.

"Oh I bet she has something planed." Johnny said before riding out to his home.

He lives across town next to the Dust before dawn shop, He knows the shop keeper very well as he manly go to him then to the store on the other side of town. As he walked up the stairs he saw Cardin with his bags packed.

"Johnny boy…" He said still piss about last year. "Cardin…" Johnny said with the same piss off tone. Johnny saw the bag.

"Let me guess the landlord is kicking you out?" He asked looking in his pockets for his keys. The landlord was more on Cardin's side for he also Dislike's faunus with a passion.

"As if grease monkey, no I am on my way to Beacon." Cardin said smirking as he got a firm hold on his bag.

"Beacon, as in the school for Training people to haunt down those Creepers in the woods." Johnny said as he gotten his key out.

"First off, their called Grimm and second….I see you did not get in, Aw that's a shame, it turns out they know a great hunter when they see one." Cardin then left.

Johnny sighed he was waiting for a letter from Ozpin himself but it never came instead he gotten a letter of not being able to attend. But he just forgot about the thought out of his head and open the door…..

"Surprise!" Yelled a female voice as a brown muffin was place on his coffee table with a candle place on the top. Johnny walked in and saw a small Blue ball on the table. "Welcome home master." She said with a smiling face on.

"Hi Eve." Johnny said sitting down on the sofa and was about to take the candle off. "NO! You need to blow it out and make a wish." She said.

Johnny sighed but knowing Eve she would keep him up all night until he makes this wish. "Okay…." He closed his eyes and put the candle out. "What did you wish for?" She asked.

Johnny smile. "I don't want to jinx it do I?" He said before eating the muffin.

Even after the muffin Johnny still was feeling the need to eat. He got up and opened his covers to see that he was empty on food. "Eve am going to the store need anything?" He asked. She spin once to tell me no.

When I got to the store I saw that it was going slow the owner said hi to me and gave me my birthday discount. I got a few bags of chips and fruit and I looked to the magazines it has been a bit since I last read something about actors and other sources of news due to money trouble.

As I reach out for the weapons mag I saw one more hand reaching out to it. I turn to see a small girl Maybe 14 or 15 with a red hood and black dress. "Oh am sorry." He said.

She took her hood off to show Silver eyes and black hair with red highlights. "Oh am sorry, did you wanted to read it?" She asked. Johnny shakes his head. "Oh it's cool I was just going to check on the gunsmith interview for my friend." He said. She nodded and took the magazine.

As we talked, Johnny found out she was student at signal Academy, he told her were he worked , as we got to know each other I heard the door open and when I turn to look I felt something spark in my guts. It was the man from the video I got years ago. "Ruby, I need you to keep reading, we got company…" Johnny said ducking as soon as the other men in black suit walked in. ruby nodded and went back to her magazine.

Johnny was walking over to the men, when he saw the man look at a dust crystal he thought he had a good window to attack but one of those Henchmen was kicked away. He was hiding behind one of the suited guys. When I turned to see who kicked him….I saw Ruby.

Roman turn to his henchmen seeing a small bit of silver behind him. "Behind you!" He shouted, before the henchmen could react Johnny gave a right upper cut sending him over Roman's head. "I did not think I would see you here of all places." He said. That Made Johnny froze, how did this man who he never met or talked too just asked him Liked he knows him.

But before Johnny could ask him Ruby kicked a guy out of the store and Knowing she might need help.

When Johnny ran out to help he saw that Ruby was holding a huge scythe. Johnny ran next to her and pulled out an Axe with a lot of cuts and burn marks. Roman looked at us.

"Okay….Get them!" Roman shouted to his henchmen as they ran out. Johnny swing his axe to counter one of the blade strikes, he swings the axe around and thrown the henchmen over his shoulder. Ruby swing kicked one of the others then she sprinted all over the place then kicked the guy shooting her, he was getting kicked towards the man with the bowler hat.

"You were worth every cent truly you were….Well Red, silver I think we all say it's been eventful evening….." He said putting out his smoke with the tip of his cane then aim it at us. "And as much as I'd love to stick around, I'm afraid this is where we part ways." Roman said as the cane open up and a small cross sight was seen then a dust shot was rushing to Ruby and Johnny who jumped out of the way when it hit.

They got up and saw that Roman was getting up to a roof. "How did he get over there so fast?" Johnny asked pointing to the spot he once was to the spot he is now. "Are you going to be okay if we go after him?" She asked the shop keep. He nodded and we both super jump onto the roof as Roman ran to the very edge of the building. "Hey!" Ruby yelled. Roman stop and looked down. "Persistent…." He said before the sound of a jet was heard.

A dust plane rised and open the side door. Johnny and Ruby saw Roman climb in before turning to them. "End of the line Red and silver." He yelled throwing a red dust crystal at them as they took their guard off they looked down at but they heard the shot. We got ready to block but then a shadow came out of nowhere and when we open our eyes we saw a women with a wand and a cape. She fix her glasses and send a line of Purple dust aura at the plane.

Johnny and ruby could only watch and help when needed, but then a women with a red dress was seen but they could not see the upper part of her body. Johnny could not help but to look on and stood still, why did she look like someone he knows, He can't quite put a finger on it. Then he was pushed out of the way as a fireball was behind them.

When Johnny looked back He saw the doors to the airship close as the dust plane flew away. When Johnny turned to the person who saved Him and Ruby, It was mrs. Goodwitch of Beacon. "You're a huntress?...Can I have your autograph?" Ruby asked looking up at her.

Johnny and Ruby were now sitting in chairs, looking down and their weapons have been taken to the next room. "I hope you realize that both your actions tonight will not be taken lightly. You both put yourselfs and others in great danger." She said placing behind them.

"They started it!" Ruby said. Johnny nodded. "If it were up to me, you'd be send home with a pat on the back…" She said going in our view. Ruby brighten up a bit. Then she turned to us. "And a slap on the wrist." Goodwitch stated before her wand hit the table, making Johnny and ruby both jump back a bit.

"But…there is someone here who would like to meet you both." She said. Johnny and Ruby had a questioning look on their faces. Then a man with silver hair and A green suit walked in with A cup of coffee and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby rose and Johnny griffin…" The man said before leaning at us for a better look. "You… have silver eyes." Ruby looked a bit wired out by this. "Um…" She said before the man spoke. "….So!" He said before standing up straight now.

"Where did you both learn to do this?" He said as a small video was playing on 's scroll. "S-signal Academy." Ruby said. Johnny took a minute to think about this, He used to watch his father train with the axe all the time, so he used what he saw to fight.

"From things I saw in the past…." Johnny said.

Johnny was just waiting as the man turned out to be Ozpin, the head master at beacon, I waited a few minutes, then He heard that Ruby was going to beacon, Johnny was proud that she did not have to wait that long for her dream to become real. She left to go get her things packed before Ozpin turned to me.

"So…..Why weren't you at the docking bay for the party?" He asked sitting down in the other chair. Johnny rose a brow.

"You sent me a letter for me not able to go to Beacon." Johnny said. Ozpin now had a rised brow. "Now why would I not let the son of Alex griffin attend beacon?" He said.

Then I went back to the note…..Cardin! Cardin must have gotten to my mailbox first and rewrote the letter….And like the fool I am I played the part….

"Look do you still want to attend?" He asked. I nodded, it might have been what my father wanted for me. Ozpin lets me go and I began to head home.

When I got home I packed the bits of clothes and things I owned. Before I packed E.V.E into my bag, I turn to look at a burned picture of his dad. "Am going to make a path for myself father." Johnny said placing the picture of his dad into his pocket. He turned to look around his apartment before he turned off the light.

END OF CHAPTER 1!

SO THIS IS THE TEAM OF BLJA IN ORDER! THANK YOU TO THE OWNERS OF THE OC'S YOU KNOW WHO IT IS WHEN YOU SEE THE NAME.

B-ETHAN "BLUE" MOON

L-LUCAS FANG

J-JOHNNY GRIFFIN

A-ALASTOR "HAUNT" HAUNTING.

These are the members of team BLJA. We well began with the shinning beacon pt 1.

SEE YA LATER!


	3. Chapter 3 the shinning beacon pt 1

Team BLJA chapter 3. The shinning beacon Part 1 or Making friends.

As the dust plane landed, all the new students step out. Johnny griffin was looking around. "Try not to look like a weak link." He told himself looking around. The first thing he saw was a boy with wired boots and weak looking arms trying to hit on some girls.

"So I seem to have amnesia, do I come here often." He said. Johnny walked closer to see more about him. He is wearing a dark black hoodie and dark blue jeans. The girls he tried to get walked away. I saw he was kinda upset about the fact. "Hey you okay?" Johnny asked taking his sunglasses off. The boy turned his head. "I so had them." He said not seeing him But when a white hair girl walked behind Johnny, This boy seem to use his foot to move Johnny out of the way as he left.

"Whoa, it was like he did not see me." Johnny then began to think of something. Ruby is at the school now, Maybe she would help him and maybe be the only person he could talk to.

As he walked around he saw a group of student's playing cards. There was a huge pile of Money in the center of them. Johnny thought he could stop and take a look. A boy with combed back golden hair and a pair of golden eyes to go with the hair. He seem to have a chest plate that was also gold with pink linings on it.

"Read em and weep." He said showing the others that he had a full house. The students sighed and put their cards down and they got up to leave. Johnny walked over to the high roller. "That was awesome." Johnny said. The boy looked up. "Thanks." He said putting his winnings in a side pack of some sorts.

"My name is Johnny Griffin." Johnny said holding out his hand. The boy took a moment before shaking his hand. "Lucas Fang or you can call me 'Gambit' if you fancy." He said.

"So, what is your weapon?" Lucas said looking at the burnt axe. Johnny nodded and pulled out his two handed axe. "Why is all burn?" Lucas asked looking at the many cuts and burns. Johnny did not know where the burns come from but when it got to the cuts.

"Um it belongs to my father." Johnny said. Lucas nodded. "Well I got this." Lucas said getting a 5.9 feet long staff. "Nice." Johnny said as he looked over at the boy who pushed him to the side with his foot he was bum out but then the same white hair girl was storming toward him, she did not seem to know where she was going but then she crash into Him.

The girl landed on top, their faces inches from each other. "My dear lady, are you an angel? For you possess the beauty of thousands of them." He said, warmly. She blush a deep red before slapping him in the face she got off him and stormed off again.

"Oh that has to hurt." Lucas said going over to him. "You okay there falla?" He said helping him up. "Yeah am fine." He said blushing off his hoodie. "So can I add a name to this face?" He said.

"My name is Alastor haunting or you can me haunt for short." The boy said. Johnny thought it was good to add a name to his face. Alastor also had bright blonde hair. We were about to head off until we heard a boom was heard. "What was that!?" Lucas said the ground under their feet. The three began to ran to the source of the boom. The group saw the white hair girl and….Ruby. Johnny sighed. 'What did she get into this time?' Johnny thought looking at the girls. Then a black hair girl with an odd looking bow in her hair walked over, next to her was a yet one more Blonde boy with fox ears on his head with a pair of goggles to go with the ears, his clothing was….Very blue if you count navy blue cargo pants, a zipped up blue vest and Fingerless gloves.

They seem to have been in a talk because the white hair girl stormed out. The black hair girl was about to leave before kissing the Golden hair boy on the cheek. Ruby seemed to be upset but then one more Blonde boy showed up and hold his hand to her. "Am Jaune…" The new boy said. After that Ruby and Jaune left. Leaving the three new students with the faunus.

"Oh….What never seen a faunus at Beacon before?" He asked a bit annoy. Gambit shaked his head to gather his thoughts. "Oh no sorry I was trying to figure out what just happen." He said.

Johnny sighed before holding his hand out to the Boy. "Am Johnny, this is Alastor or haunt and this guy is Lucas." Johnny said tilting his head to each boy as he spoke. The boy took a moment before shaking his hand. "Ethane moon…Or in this case you can call me blue." He said.

Before the boys could talk the warning bell went off to inform the students that the ceremony is about to began. "Oh lets hurry!" Ethane said running to the building. Before he got too far he turned around and looked at the others. "Anyone know where the building for the ceremony?" He asked. They all surged.

END OF THE SHINNING BEACON PART ONE!

A/N THE WHOLE PAIRING WITH BLAKE AND ETAHNE WILL BE TOLD LATER IN THE STORY.


	4. Chapter 4 the shinning beacon pt 2

Team BLJA CH 3 The shinning beacon part 2

Johnny, Lucas, Haunt and Ethane walked into the larger room, there was might have been over six hundred students in the room alone, and everyone was a freshmen! Johnny didn't notice that the others left. He looked around until he saw Ruby and Jaune walked into the room, she turned to look at me. "Hi there, Johnny." She said walking over to him. "Hey Ruby, having better luck then I am?" He asked crossing his arms at the fact that the others just left him all alone.

"Am not fairing as well, I…." Before she could finish we heard a female voice call to her. Ruby turned to see her. "Hey sis." She said with a smile. 'Sis?' Johnny thought as he also looked.

When he took a look at the owner of the voice his heart stop. She had exotic lilac eyes and out of control blonde hair and not to mention that she just looked like a goddess in his eyes. Then he was brought back down to remnat by Ruby snapping her fingers in his face. "Johnny you seemed to have space out there for a bit." Johnny nodded. "Y-yeah sorry, I was having one of my episodes." He said rubbing the back of his neck. Ruby nodded and walked over to his sister.

As he looked around he saw Ethan and the other girl holding hands. As he was about to head over to talk to him he heard ozpin.

"I'll... keep this brief." The man pushed up his glasses. "You have traveled here today in search of knowledge - to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." The students began to whisper amongst themselves. "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step." The man said as he turned to the side to notice one student in particular was ignoring him almost purposely. "And another short announcement..." he said holding up a scroll as he read the incoming message. "Alastor Haunting. Age: 17. Sexual Orientation: Straight. Fetishes: Tails, bondage, older girls... Wait this isn't an announcement..." he said as the student blushed, pulling his hood even farther over his face. "My apologies." he said, walking offstage.

Ozpin himself began to walk away then goodwitch walked up to the microphone. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight, tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, you are dismissed!" Goodwitch said.

Johnny thought Ozpin was a bit off, he heard someone else thinking the same way. "I know right?" He asked the unknown owner to the voice.

Johnny saw that the voice belong to Ruby's sister. "Oh so this is the Johnny griffin I heard so much about." She said looking at him taking in every detail. Johnny hidden his blush but she had heard of him, well the girl's younger sister must have inform her about last night.

Johnny nodded. "Yeah, we would have been goners if Goodwitch didn't show up when she did." He said taking his sunglasses off.

"Well thank you for saving her when you did." She kissed him on the cheek before walking away swaying her hips as she walked. Johnny blushed grew as he cupped his own cheek. Haunt walked over and patted his back. "OOO Johnny has A girlfriend!" He said. Johnny blushed but thought about what Ozpin said. "I didn't know you were into Tails." Johnny said in a joking tone. Haunt blushed and lightly punch his back. "N-no!" He said hiding in his hood.

Later on everyone was busy getting ready to sleep, Johnny had some trouble because….Everyone is sleeping in the same room, he was not complaining or anything he only wish he brought a tank top with him, as far as most of the other guys he was shirtless. Thanks to years of training and carrying heavy engines at Mark's shop has given him the upper body of a body builder. Johnny was staying in a far of corner of the room. He was nose deep in the book about the famous Delta team. The members of the team were Mark, Alex griffin and two other guys he doesn't know.

He was about to call it a night before he saw someone walked over to him, He looked up to see Ruby's sister in A orange tank top and Black short shorts. "Oh hey Johnny..." She said, her eyes were looking right at his chest. "Well hi there…" He said feeling stupid about not knowing her name. "Oh my name is Yang by the way." She said before taking a seat next to the boy.

"So any thoughts on what to do in the forest tomorrow?" she asked. Johnny took a moment to think about this. "Whatever Ozpin tells us to do I guess." Johnny said resting his back on the wall. "Yeah…." She said with something on her mind.

"Something on your mind?" He asked looking at her. She turned to me. "So I was wondering if you want to hang out on the weekend?" She asked. Johnny did blush but nodded. "I would love to." He said smiling to her. Yang smile and kissed his cheek again. "That's for also making sure my sister didn't get killed." She said getting up. This time Johnny was watching her walk away and kept thinking on how her legs looked.

Yang smile as she landed on her sleeping bag next to Ruby. "It's like a big slumber party~" Yang said to her younger sister. "I don't think dad would approve of the boys though." Ruby said with her eyes glued to her paper. "I know I do~" Yang did make a purring sound but when it came to the boys only one had caught her eye and it was Johnny.

Lucas was playing cards with Ethan. "So I heard we were being pair up in teams of four, who would you like in to be in your team." Lucas asked. Ethan then took a moment to think about it. "Well I made a small list of people that would fit the needs for a team, Johnny and Haunt would be useful in my option, you would be a perfect team mate as well." Ethan said. Lucas surged before picking his cards. "Am goanna sleep night." He said getting into his sleeping bag. Ethan said the same thing joining him in sleep.

Haunt and Johnny were about to fall asleep, He notice that Haunt was looking somewhere. "... Dude what are you staring at?" Johnny asked as Haunt sat on his sleeping bag, his eyes following a certain girl with white hair around the room.

"Her as-I mean nothing!" Haunt said, blushing as he crawled into his sleeping bag and continued to stare at the girl's as-I mean, in the girl's direction. Johnny sighed and fallen asleep.

END OF CHAPTER!


	5. Chapter 5 the first step pt 1

Team BLJA CH.5 the first step

Johnny woke up to the sound of a girl saying it's morning. He looked to the side to see an orange hair girl and a boy who seemed to have dress in his normal clothes. Johnny yawned and began to get up and put on his….normal….Shirt. 'Why couldn't I wear this!?' He thought putting it on. As he got breakfast he saw Lucas and Ruby talking.

"And that's how Texas hold'em works." He said holding up his cards. "Okay, thank you for making that cleared." Ruby said looking at her cards.

Johnny went to the table to see what was on the menu. "Hmmm, oh that look's that good." He said garbing a plate of pancakes. He walked over to a table that seems to be alone. He sat down and began to eat his food. When he was done he felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to see Yang. "Hey Johnny." She said having a really huge bed hair going on.

"Oh, morning Yang." He said looking up. "Did you get any sleep?" Yang asked. Johnny didn't want to say anything but he had the nightmare where his father died and when he got his scar a dream he wish it could stop.

"Well, any thought on who you want to be on your team?" She asked. "Hmmmm, that's a huge question on everyone's mind." Johnny took a moment to think about this, Lucas and Ethan seem to be good to have on the same team.

"Yeah, are you goanna try to find me first?" Yang said in a teasing tone. Johnny blushed but nodded. "I-I will try my best to find you first." He said. Yang smile and got up. "Well I got to go get my gear from my locker." She said walking to the locker room. Johnny ate the rest of his food before walking to the locker room too.

Haunt was getting his boots on as most of the other Male students were looking at the heel high boots he was wearing. Gambit on the other hand was getting his armor on. Ethan on the other hand was putting his goggles on as he grabbed his rifle from his appointed locker. 'Okay, Find Blake first no one else.' He thought.

Johnny walked to his locker to his locker and a full upper body suit of armor, the metal was black as night and newly shinny. There was a note from Mark. 'Just to let you know you are in our hearts.' It was sign by the other guys at the auto body shop. Then he saw one more note from Frank. 'Get bitches man." The note said. "Oh Frank." He said blushing.

Johnny was getting the armor on to see two armored boots at got to his knees and are made from the same. Johnny laced up the boots they were manlier then Haunt's boots.

Haunt walked around trying to see something, or a pair or two, if you know what I mean.

Pyrrha and Weiss were getting ready for the test they would have to face today. Haunt walked over but then he got spear into a locker.

"My my what A temper." Lucas said getting his trench coat. Pyhrra blushed. "H-he wanted to do something to me." She said as she got her spear back.

As everyone got ready, 's voice was heard. "All first year students, Report to the cliff." She stated.

Haunt groaned but shrugged it off as he head off to the cliff. Johnny walked besides Yang who was smirking. "So you want to try to find me first?" She said. Johnny nodded. "If I can, just goanna let the chips fall as they may." Johnny said. Yang smile. "Believe me, You'll love having me around." Yang said.

As they made it to the cliff everyone looked into the forest. Ethan looked around the line he couldn't find Blake.

Haunt was looking at the many girls who want to be on his team, right…..right?

Ethan only had one thing on his mind. 'Find Blake.'

Lucas was board looking down at the platform.

Johnny on the other hand was waiting for Ozpin to speak.

"For years you have trained to become warriors, in today your abilities well be evaluated in the emerald forest." Ozpin said as the wind blew in all their hairs.

"Now I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the semionteens, well allow us to put in end to your confusion." Goodwitch said looking at the line of students. "Each of you will be given teammates…today." She stated to the students.

Haunt seem disappointed.

"Quite, these teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at beacon, so it is in your best interest to be paired with someone whom you can work well." Ozpin said. Lucas was a bit mad at the fact he could be paired up with a punk.

"That being said the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years." Ethan didn't like that fact either. "What!?" He said.

"After you partner up, make your way to the northern end of the forest, you well meet opposition along the way, do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path….Or you well die."

"You well be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors well not intervene, you well find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics." Ozpin said getting some looks from the students.

"Each pair must, choose one and return to the top of the cliff, we well guard that item as well as your standing and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?" Haunt rised his hand.

"When was the last time you got lai…" Haunt was cut off by Ozpin. "Good, now take your positions."

The boys got ready for whatever was going to happen. As Haunt looked down he was lunched off by the platform. "Holy shit!" He shouted being the first student off the cliff.

Ethan saw that he was next. "REA…" He was cut off by his platform going off. Lucas got his scarf on tight as he was next. "Not bad Ozpin!" He shouted laughing as he was sent into the air.

Johnny gulped but got ready to lunch.

As the last of the students were lunched…it was time for the test to began!

AND BOOM! SORRY FOR THE DELAY!


End file.
